BESOS CLANDESTINOS
by YonaSakuraAkatsuki
Summary: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN A MI SINO A SU MANGAKA YANA TOBOSO HISTORIA 100% YAOI LEMON PARA MAYORES DE EDAD


**KUROSHITSUJI**

" **BESOS CLANDESTINOS"**

 **SINOPSIS**

Grell esta triste y muy dolido por las palabras de Will y despues queda debastado al saber que Sebastian ama a Ciel… caminando desconsoladamente por las calles de Londres se encuentra con el extraño sepulturero que lo lleva a su casa para que descance, sin embargo Grell al buscar olvidar por un solo momento lo que le pasa a su corazon, se entrega a Undertaker dando comienzo a un romance que tal vez le brinde algo mas

Les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores: YANA TOSOBO.

Para: Saralegi

VictoriaMichaellis

Amiku Yeye

Antes que nada, perdon por la tardanza, pero la verdad ya han visto que he estado sacando todo lo que me van pidiendo, espero te guste tu historia, disfrutala

Con cariño: Yona Sakura

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **¿AMOR?**

 **FELICIDAD ETERNA**

Las frias y duras palabras de Will aun resonaban en su cabeza y despues de haberle propinado tremenda cachetada habia salido corriendo de la oficina de los shinigamis, llendo hasta la Mansion Phantomhive a ver a su dulce Sebas, sin embargo se encontro con una escena que rompio aun mas a su corazon, Sebastian esta besando con dulzura a Ciel mientras le decia que buscaria la forma en que ambos estuvieran juntos para siempre… eso le habia calado hasta lo mas profundo de su ser y de su corazon, pero que equivocado estaba Grell, si se hubiese quedado un poco mas hubiera visto que la persona a la cual habia besado Sebastian no era Ciel se hubiera llevado tremendo Shock ante tal hermosura detilada por ese joven, ¿acaso estaba destinado a nunca ser amado?

La lluvia coenzaba a mojar por completo su hermoso cuerpo su cabello largo y rojo se pegaba estilizando aun mas su bella figura y sus ropas ya estaban completamente empapadas, pero eso no le importaba mucho… sin embargo una sutil mano en su hombro le hizo despertar de sus pensamientos… ahí frente a el se encontraba Undertaker aquel legendario ex-shinigami, que por cierto era extraño… muy extraño, pero tampoco podia negar que era guapo cuando se dejaba ver bien

Undertaker: ¿qué te pasa mi bella dama?

Grell: Will… Sebastian

Undertaker: oh… ya entiendo dulce Grell, ven conmigo, no es bueno que estes bajo la lluvia

Grell se dejo guiar hasta la carrosa de Undertaker, ambos llegaron a la funeraria en donde ingresaron, ambos Shinigamis entraron a una habitacion, donde Undertaker preparo el baño para Grell, el joven estaba mas que elado y aunque fueran Shinigamis y no enfermaran tal vez el agua caliente le caeria bien al joven pelirojo

Undertaker: entra a darte un buen baño te ayudara a pensar, dejare una camisa seca en la cama y ya hablaremos

Grell solo asintio, Undertaker en verdad estaba preocupado, podia notar la tristeza en los ojos de Grell, el siempre tan vivaz, alegre, escandaloso, jamas se dejaba vencer por nada, pero al parecer esta vez su corazon no resistio mas y por fin habia dejado salir toda aquella tristeza que le carcomia el corazon… Undertaker fue hasta su pequeña cocina prepararia un poco de té y algunas galletas… pero un sonido en la puerta lo hizo ir hasta la entrada en donde pudo divisar al Conde a Sebastian y aun joven tapado con un capucha

Undertaker: Conde jijijijijijij a que debo esta visita tan inesperada

Ciel: es algo delicado Undertaker y necesitamos de tu ayuda

Undertaker: ¿eh? ¿tan delicado como para traer a un extraño?

Undertaker podia notar una extraña aura que rodeaba a ese joven, algo en el era diferente, lo alertaba y no sabia el porque, pero queria averiguar un poco mas, asi que rapidamente y sin que se lo esperaran saco su guadaña y ataco al joven quien con suma gracia y habilidad habia esquivado el ataque y ahora Undertaker tenia en su cabeza una pistola plateada y ahora si podia ver a ese joven… extraño, pero no demasiado, alto, delgado pero muy fuerte, cabellos cortos plateados y ojos de un imposible amatista

Undertaker: jijijijijijiji ¿crees poder dañarme con esa arma?

…: ¿si quieres poder probar?

Undertaker: un joven muy singular Conde… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

…: me llamo Zero Kiryuu, tengo 17 años

Undertaker: tu aura no es la de un humano comun y corriente

Zero: eso es por que soy un Cazador de Vampiros y al mismo tiempo soy un Vampiro

Ciel: basta Undertaker, no hemos venido a que formalicen, tenemos un problema

Undertaker: bien lo escucho conde

Undertaquer se alejo y se sento en uo de sus ataudes para poder escuchar la historia de ese singular joven… venia de otro tiempo, necesitaba regresar lo mas pronto y lo mas urgente reparar el extraño reloj que lo habia llevado a ese Londres…

Sebastian: ¿cree poder arreglarlo?

Undertaker: no, esto muy diferente a lo que he visto en mi larga vida

Zero: ¿entonces no podre regresar a mi epoca?

Undertaker: claro que si, solo dije que esto no sirve pero yo puedo enviarte joven cazador, pero sera hasta mañana, con esta lluvia es imposible

Ciel: te lo agradezco Undertaker

Undertaker: no tienen por que… dime niño… eres Sangre Pura ¿verdad?

Zero: asi es

Undertaker: excelente… Conde esta vez su pago lo dara el… quiero un poco de tu sangre

Zero: eso no… es muy peligrosa y no se como la usarias

Undertaker: solo es peligrosa si tu eres el que muerde a la persona y le haces beber tu sangre, en este caso solo puede servir para mejorar la fuerza, logebidad, salud, etc

Zero: esta bien, te la dare pero espero no hagas mal uso de ella

Undertaker: no alteraria el curso del tiempo por una estupidez

Los cuatro terminaron de hablar y de ponerse de acuerdo, Ciel, Sebastian y Zero se retiraron a la Mansion y Undertaker fue a la habitacion donde estaba Grell, ahí el joven estaba usando solo una camisa blanca, su pora interior y estaba cepillando su largo cabello

Grell: ¿se has ido?

Undertaker: si, ahora cuentame que paso Grell

Undertaker tomo el cepillo de la mano de Grell y comenzo a capillar ese cabello rojo que tanto le fascinaba y que habia captado su atencion desde la primera vez que le conocio, Grell dio un suspiro y comenzo a contarle todo lo que le habia pasado

Grell: pues… las cosas no comenzaron bien el dia de hoy…

…..

La mañana habia caido y "una" hermosa peliroja habia terminado de alistarse, esta vez se habia asegurado de terminar todo su papeleo e iba con el tiempo favorable, ingreso a la oficina de los Shinigamis y se dirigio a su puesto, ultimamente habia mejorado en los papeleos pues no queria que Will siguiera llamandole la atencion y llamandolo torpe… tomo los archivos y los coloco en la oficina de Will salio del lugar y salio para comenzar con sus deberes

Toda la mañana fue un caos y tuvo que regresar pues habia tenido un enfrentamiento con un deminio y este se habia llevado el alma que hiba a recoger, al llegar a la oficina, fue directamente con Will para notificarle, abrio la puerta sin tocar y lo que vio lo dejo pasmado, Will estaba centado en su silla y una de las secretarias estaba sentada sobre el montadolo… Will se percato al igual que la secretaria, la cual salio corriendo dejando a ambos Shinigamis en el lugar

La oficina estaba en completo silencio hasta que Grell decidio prguntar lo ovbio

Grell: ¿qué estabas haciendo?

Will: nada que te interese ¿qué quieres?

Grell: vine a notificar un robo de alma por un Demonio Senut

Will: hasta para eso eres torpe… no podias esperar a terminar todo y entregarlo en el papeleo

Grell: ¿por qué siempre eres asi? sabes que te amo y he hecho todo para que estemos bien y de buenas a primeras te encuentro asi en la oficina… ¿desde cuando lo haces?

Will: ya me tienes arto y para que estes feliz siempre lo he hecho ¿acaso creias que alguien como tu me iba a satisfacer, no te equivoques Grell si estoy contigo es por lastima, no siento nada por ti

Grell: si desde un principio no sentias nada, no debiste hacerme sentir ilusiones

Will: no era necesario decirle, si con ello lograba que estuvieras puntual en tu trabajo eso me ahorraria tiempo extra y dolores de cabeza

Grell: eres un idiota Will ¿cómo pudiste?

Grell queria llorar, pero esta vez no lo haria frente a el, solo camino hasta quedar cerca de el y le solto tremenda bofetada con la cual lo mando al suelo para despues salir del lugar e irse de ahí… necesitaba un poco de consuelo que alguien le dijera lo importante que era, asi que con una vaga esperanza fue hasta la Mansion del Conde donde comenzo a buscar a Sebastian, y lo encontro, estaba en una habitacion con alguien, el estaba encima de alguien y lo besaba diciendole lo mucho que le amaba y que no le dejaria, que haria cualquier cosa para que estuvieran juntos… grell comenzo a sentir cmo su corazon se partia y salio de ahí, para el no era dificil adivinar que ese era el Conde… que equivocado estaba

…: ¿sentiste la presencia?

Sebastian: no… estoy mas concentrado en algo mas Zero…

Zero: aaaah… mmmmgh… Sebastian…

Siguio caminando y comenzo a llover, sentia las gotas en su rostro y estas disimulaban sus lagrimas hasta que pudo sentor la mano de Undertaker llamando su atencion

…..

Grell: y eso fue lo que paso

Undertaker: sabes William es un idiota por haber dejado irte Grell

Grell: mas bien el idiota fui yo al pensar que el me amaba y en cuanto a Sebas… siempre he saido que era imposible, aunque jamas creeria que le gustaran los niños

Undertaker: jijijijijijijiji… puedes llevarte una sorpresa Grell jejejejeje

Grell no entendio a lo que se referia Undertaker, pero esa risita era porque el saia algo, pero no preguntaria, de todas formas conociendolo no le diria nada, Undertaker termino de cepillar el cabello de Grell para despues atraerlo hacia el, ya era hora que ese hermoso Shinigami fuera de el por toda la eternidad… Grell se sorprendio por la forma e la que Udertaker lo atrajo, habian quedado en una posicion muy compronetedora pero al verlo pudo ver que este mostraba todo su rostro y lo veia de forma seria

Undertaker: Mi bella Grell deja de sufrir por hombres que no pueden sorresponder a tu amor… ¿por qué mejor no miras y aceptas el amor de alguien que de verdad te ama?

Grell: ¿y quien puede ser esa persona Undertaker?

Undertaker: mi monbre verdadero es Adrian… llamame Adrian

Grell: es un bonito nombre Adrian… ¿entonces? ¿quién puede ser esa persona?

Adrian: Grell mi bella dama… acepta entonces mi amor, dejate envolver por el sentimiento que deseo darte desde hace tanto tiempo, yo sabre hacerte feliz

Sin pensarlo y sin darle tiempo a responder Adrian beso a Grell con amor y pasion, lo deseaba y amaba desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora esta era su oportuidad para hacerlo completamente suyo y de nadie mas

Adrian lo tomo de la cintura para acercarlo un poco mas a el, Grell correspondia, podia sentir todo aquel amor que Adrian queria brindarle y el no seria tonto aceptaria ese amor para darse la oportunidad de encontrar su felicidad… seguian con los besos y Adrian acariciaba todo el cuerpo del hermoso Shinigami de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes-amarillos, tan cautivadores como todo en el

Grell comenzo a despojar a Undertaker de su gabardina y poco a poco las prendas fueron disminuyendo hasta que ambos quedaron totalmente desnudos, llevandose por el calor de esa noche la cual seria larga

Habilmente Grell se hacerco hasta el miembro de Undertaker para comenzar a lamerlo, podia escuchar los gemidos que Undertaker soltaba sutilmente, asi que decidio saborear por completo aquel miembro inchado y de tamaño nada pero nada despreciable, lmetio en su boca todo lo que habia podido y comenzo a introducir y sacar el miembro de su boca, por su parte Undertaker de un movimiento pmuy rapido le habia volteado… coloco un poco de aceite en la entrada de Grell y comenzo a dilatarle buscando algo en especifico y cuando lo encontro un gemido por parte de Grell se escucho, siguio embistiendo con sus dedos aquel punto y despues ambos se habian corrido, Undertaker se acomo detrás de Grell y con su miembro aun inchado le embistio de una sola estocada, Grell se sentia en el cielo, la sencacion era tan placentera, ser penetrado de esa forma era lo mas deliciosa que habia sentido en toda su larga vida

Las embestidas de undertaker eran fuertes y daban siempre en el punto herogeno de Grell con lo cual el mismo se exitaba aun mas… salio de Grell y lo recosto para nuevamente embestirlo y besarle con hambre, ahora era suyo y de nadie mas Las embestidas eran fuertes, descontroladas, Grell se vino y aun asi pudo sentir como su miembro se ergia nuevamente ante la sensacion de las embestidas de Undertaker, tal pareciera que incluso aquel miembro habia crecido y llegaba hasta lo mas profundo.

Cambiaron de posiciones una y otra vez, la habitacion era un caos, sudor, semen, pero nada importaba, aquel Shinigami se adueñaba de su cuerpo de forma brusca y delicada, pero no importaba, estaba undido en la exitacion del momento, no supo cuando ni en que moento pero estaba montando a Undertaker y con ayuda de este subia y bajaba haciendo las penetraciones mas fuertes, era delicioso, el miembro del Shinigami era maravilloso, ahora solo podia sentir como estaba en cuatro siendo penetrado con brusquedad por Undertaker, una estocada, otra mas, el sonido de la piel chocando, el chapoteo del semen, y aquellas mordidas que dejaba a lo largo de su cuello y espalda lo llevaban una y otra vez al climax, Undertaker se habia puesto de pie y ahora tenia bien sujetadas las piernas de Grell a sus brazos y este estaba aferrado a su cuello sintiendo las embestidas aun mas profundas, esa posicion le daba libertad a Undertaker para penetrarlo de la forma en la que el quisiera

Grell: aaaah… Adrian… mas… dame mas… no pares…

Adrian: eres insaciable… delicioso….aaaarg

Grell: aaaah, mas fuerte…. Mas… Adrian… por favor no me sueltes… se siente delicoso, quiero sentirte aun mas

Adrian lo llevo a la cama y lo recosto sin salir de el, tomando sus piernas entre sus brazos y penetrandolo de forma salvaje, ambos gritaban y gemian, el placer era total… horas de sexo y Grell pedia mas y asi lo hacia…

Grell: aaaaah Adrian… ya… ya … no puedo… Adrian….. aaaaah

Ambos se vinieron Grell entre ellos y Adrian dentro de el, Undertaker salio con cuidado del cuerpo de Grell y se acomodaron para poder dormir solo un poco pues Undertaker sabia que mas tarde unas visitas llegarian

Undertaker desperto y se metio a la ducha dejando a Grell recostado a un en la cama, maravillado con el hermoso cuerpo que habia poseido una y otra vez, Grell al sentir que el ya no se encontraba, ingreso al baño, se ducho y arreglo, al entrar a la habitacion pudo ver unas ropas en la cama y se vistio con ellas, salio y encontro a Undertaker leyendo un libro y tomando velas y posimas

Grell: ¿qué haces?

Undertaker: el conde vendra pronto y requiere de mi ayuda ¿quieres ayudarme?

Grell: claro ¿pero para que es todo esto?

Undertaker: vien veras ayer que te estabas bañanado (aquí le cuenta la historia y de cómo estaba equivocado sobre Ciel y Sebastian)

Grell: no me lo puedo creer

Undertaker: pero ahora eres mio

Grell: si lo soy… siempre tuyo Adrian

El tiempo paso y tal y como acordaron el seùlturero ya tenia todo listo, Grell pudo ver con atencion los rasgos de aquel joven, de alguna forma se le hacian conocidos pero no recordaba de donde, Undertaker vio la forma en la cual miraba Grell a Zero y no le agrado, al menos el joven estaba por irse

Grell: ¿eh?... ¿cuál dijiste que era tu apellido?

Zero: Kiryuu… Zero Kiryuu… Cazador de Vampiros

Grell: ¿cazador?... cazador… eeeeeeeeeeeh… Kiryuu… tu… tu… ¿tu eres descendiente de Izazi Kiryuu?

Zero: si ella fue una de mis antepasados ¿cómo la conoces?

Grell: oooooh por Kami… Adrian este chico no puede estar mas tiempo aquí… rapido… rapido… has el conjuro… Zero cuando estes en tu epoca busca el cementerio de tu familia y abre el ataud de tu ancestra ahí encontraras algo que te sera de ayuda para tu lucha… no me preguntes nada… solo hazlo… tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar y te cuente las cosas

Undertaker activo el sello y de un momento a otro Zero se habia esfumado, dejando a todos con dudas

Undertaker: ¿quieres explicarte cariño?

Grell: por ahora, no puedo decir nada… solo pueden saber que cuando volvamos a verlo… una gran lucha por la supervivencia de todos se llevara acabo… pense que mi querida amiga Izazi bromeaba…

Nadie dijo mas, la mirada de Grell era seria, un rostro que jamas habian visto… Undertaker y Grell les dieron la noticia de su reciente union como pareja, a lo que Ciel y Sebastian se alegraron pues sabian de los desprecios del otro Shinigami y sabian que Undertaker le daria todo el amor del mundo para hacerlo feiz

Cuando Undertaker y Ciel estaban platicando Grell se acerco a Sebastian

Grell: ¿lo amas?

Sebastian: fue poco el tiempo que o conoci en esta epoca pero lo amo y estare esperando por el Grell

Grell: ahora no puedo decir nada, pero si es verdad lo que dices, una vez que termines tu contrato con Ciel-kun te dire las cosas y asi podras estar preparado, pero tal vez necestemos de la ayuda de Ciel… tengo un alma guardada identica a la de Ciel… te la dare acambio de que lo conviertas en demonio….

Los ojos de Sebastian no podian estar mas abiertos… podia salvar al niño con el cual se habia encariñado y al que ahora gracias a Zero veia como a un hijo, Sebastian solo asintio con la cabeza, estaba de acuerdo al mismo tiempo todo fue escuchado por Undertaker y Grell solo le lanzaba una mirada de amor y ternura con lo cual comprendio que no habia nada de que preocuparse.

Las semanas pasaron y Grell comenzo a ir a la oficina de los Shinigamis como si nada, la relacion con Will era estrictamente de trabajo y por mas que Will quizo hablar con el nunca pudo, al dia siguiente Grell se entero por Alan y Eric que Undertaker habia ido y le habia puesto una tremenda paliza a William

Por la noche toco a la oficina de Will y dejo sus archivos, dando un saludo elegante y educado para despedirse de la mismo forma, William salio para ver si e alcanzaba y pedirle perdon por todas las ofensas que le habia dicho pero su corazon por primera vez sintio lo que alguna vez Grell sintio, Grell y Undertaker se besaban con amor y la mirada de ambos decia aun mas, Will solo se giro y emprendio su caminar de regreso, lo habia perdido y todo por su maldito orgullo, pero no podia hacer nada, no volveria a causar lagrimas en su hermoso rostro

Y asi Grell y Undertaker partieron a su hogar, para estar amandose siempre por la eternidad o hasta la llegada de la lucha inminente.

FIN

… **ACADEMIA CROSS OTRO TIEMPO…..**

Zero estaba de regreso, todos estaban esperando su llegada… El joven se levanto mostrando ahora su nuevo poder… un Cazador Sangre Pura se levantaba con una mirada llena de esperanza, sus ojos amatistas se habian tornado de un rosado inesperado mientras su poder relucia dejando a todos atonitos, un nuevo poder habia nacido,…. Pero esto sera contado en otra historia….


End file.
